A conventional type of this cover closer includes a mounting member which is mounted to the main body of a copying machine, a supporting member which is pivotally mounted on the mounting member and supporting an original cover, and a compression coil spring which is placed between the mounting member and the supporting member and urged in the direction to open the original cover (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2006-010979).
However, in the above conventional original cover closer, the compression coil spring is exposed outside. Thereby, particularly when the cover closer is opened, there are problems in that an original document may touch the spring and be stained and tainted with oil, that some foreign object may be caught by the compression coil spring to cause damage and so forth.
In addition, in the above conventional original cover closer, there are problems in that it is not easy to adjust the compression amount of the compression coil spring and so forth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an original cover closer in which a compression coil spring can stably and surely work, the original cover can expeditiously and smoothly be operated, and the compression amount of the compression coil spring can be set and changed in an extremely easy manner.